1. Field
The invention is in the field of portable collapsing or folding rocking chairs and chaise lounges for use indoors and outdoors such as for camping and which chair may also function as a backpack, cart, wheelchair, or cot.
2. State of the Art
Portable collapsing rocking chairs of the type which have a flexible rectangular seat supported at opposite ends by oppositely inclined, diagonally disposed frames interconnected by a pair of upper and lower chains are well known. The frames of these chairs each typically have a pair of parallel elongate side members interconnected and held in a spaced relationship by at least one cross member, one frame nesting within the other. The pairs of upper and lower chains interconnect the respective side members intermediate the ends thereof to form what is called a saddle hinge which allows the chair to be oscillated or rocked since there is no fixed pivot between the respective frames. Likewise, wheeled carts, and wheeled chairs are well known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,064 issued to Robeson is disclosed a wooden rocking chair wherein the upper ends of the elongate side members and the ends of cross members of each frame are held together by means of interfitting wedge and groove connections which allow disassembly of the frames so as to form a compact bundle for transport or storage. A stool of similar construction is also disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,313 issued to C. E. Meeker is disclosed a wooden rocking chair wherein the elongate side members and the cross members of each frame are held together by means of the upper end of each side member being tapered to mate with tubular sockets at the ends of the upper cross members. One frame also has a lower cross member pivotally and releasibly connected at respective ends thereof to the lower portion of one frame such that the chair can be disassembled and the lower cross member folded to form a compact bundle for transport or storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,905 issued to Buickerood et al. is disclosed a two-wheeled, non-rocking chair which has four U-shaped tubular metal frame members which form a folding frame. The individual frame members pivot relative to one another so as to additionally form a wheeled cart with elevated handle, a carrier for elongate objects, or be collapsed into a more compact unit for storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 issued to Pierce et al. is disclosed a backpack having a wooden frame, a pack, and shoulder straps, wherein the frame unfolds to form a reclining chair which also functions as a stand for holding the pack in an upright position. The chair does not oscillate nor rock and has fixed reclining positions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,992 issued to Cerchione is disclosed a backpack having a tubular metal folding frame, a pack, and shoulder straps, wherein the frame unfolds to form a sleeping cot with the pack stowed there below. The frame has two elongate sections hingedly connected together by a short section with a flexible sleeping surface stretched therebetween. When used as a backpack one elongate section to which the shoulder straps are connected fits against the back of the user with the other long section to which the pack is attached spaced from and parallel thereto, the two being interconnected by the short section over the top of the pack.
Various types of chaise lounges having a single elongate seat which supports person head to foot are also known but none having the construction and features of the present invention.